The Secrets Revealed
by Jins Lil Whirlwind
Summary: When the remains of Chapter Black are restored and showed to the entire Human World, proving the existence of Spirit World and demons, Yusuke and company must try to prevent Armageddon! Ch. 7 FINALLY! THE TAPE IS TELEVISED WORLDWIDE!
1. What's This?

**I've got like a million ideas for fics goin' through my head right now and they're all distracting me from _A Little Misunderstanding _and _A Sister's Search,_ so I'm going to try and get some out to see if that helps.**

**This starts the day after episode #94 Topside. Hiei has just smashed Chapter Black, and left the forest.**

**These characters are not what I would call OCs, they are villains. Since Yusuke has beaten all of his enemies, it would be kinda dull if we brought them back for a second helping of whoop-ass now wouldn't it? That only works on DBZ lol.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yeon Takano walked through the woods. He had taken this shortcut a million times in the past, but, something felt strange about it today. It was probably the incident at school that was troubling him. All those stupid jerks! The way they had scorned him! 

He had been invited to a party. It had been the event of the year. Rika Shimono, the most popular girl at his junior high, was having a pool party for her birthday. She was a nice girl, and Yeon had had a crush on her since their first day of kindergarten. He had been invited by a group of boys, who, until now, had taken no notice of him. He had thought that his luck was about to change, that this invitation was a sign that he was finally going to make some new friends, but, he should've known better.

When he had arrived at the party, the boys had taken him aside, out of the view of the other guests, then , they had stripped him of all his clothes, and threw them up on the roof of Rika's family's garage. Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, they had started yelling to the others at the party. At least half the school had seen him, not to mention Rika and her parents. He'd had to run all the way home, naked as a jay-bird.

He had suffered through school today. All of the students were more than willing to tease him about the incident. Now, he was finally on his way home, if that's what you could call the place. His mother would be there, bruised, maybe bloody if his stepfather had started drinking early enough. She'd be trying to hide her own problems. She never had time to worry about his. As for his father, he'd be somewhere with flowing liquor and easy women. He had only spoken to Yeon twice in the last year, both times were when he had seen Yeon in public with his mother. He had said a simple "hi" to him, then started pestering his mother to come back to him. No hopes of finding comfort there either...

The fluttering in his stomach grew worse. Was there something else out here? He had got this feeling before. He had been born with a sixth-sense. He could see things that others could not, he sometimes felt danger before the danger arrived. This strange sense had become more potent as of late. There had been weird looking insects flying through the city, lights and sounds, and then there was this little creature, the likes of which couldn't be compared to any animal he had ever seen. All this had cleared up yesterday, but he still sensed something.

He heard a sound. He walked in it's direction. Something seemed to be pulling at him to come that way. He saw what had been making that noise. There was a broken video tape lying on the ground.

"Wonder what this is..."

He picked up the tape and examined it. It had been smashed, or maybe, sliced, judging by how straight some of the lines were. It appeared to have been halfway through the movie when this had happened. The film on one reel was completely destroyed. Whatever had cut this tape had sliced that side. Pieces of it started to blow away in the breeze. The other reel was pretty well intact. That was what had been making the noise, the long strand of film crinkling as it slowly unwound in the wind.

Yeon had been interested in film since he was young. Photography, home movies, yearbook, and the school news program were just the start of his talents. He wondered what was on this tape that someone had wanted rid of so badly. He surveyed the condition of the film that was in one piece and decided that it could probably be spliced with the start of a reel from one of his old tapes that he no longer watched. With a new case and a little scotch tape, he was pretty sure he could save it. There was something else that caught his eye though. This tape seemed to be longer than any other he'd ever seen, and that was just the half he held in his hand, he had no idea how long it would be with the other half.

Curiosity peaked, Yeon put the tape in his backpack. He started walking back toward his house, planning to go to work on his new project as soon as he got there, despite the eerie feelings he was getting from it.

What was that creepy vibe he was getting from this thing?

**10 Years Later...**

"...and that was the move that won the tournament."

Kurama took a drink from his tea. He needed to wet his throat after all that explaining. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been making him talk about the tournament's results since he had arrived from Demon World last night.

"Man, I knew I should've went! Just my luck, when I start staying home, the major bad-asses get pitted against each other in the first round!"

"YUSUKE! I thought you said you were through thinking about fighting for a while?"

"But Kayko, I was saying how easy it would've been! I'm not planning on going back for a little while!"

"For a _little_ while?" This was not the answer Yusuke's wife was looking for. "We have a son to think about! You can't just go running off into a fight for your life at the drop of a dime anymore! I don't want to imagine telling our son that his father is never coming home because he wanted to fight with a bunch of demons!"

Yusuke was growing pretty familiar with this speech. He got it more frequently around tournament time. He loved Kayko, and he had promised that he wasn't going to fight there anymore, not for a while at least, but there was still that warrior blood within him, begging him to come back home; back to battle.

After their wedding, Yusuke had only been back to the tournament once, just a few weeks after the ceremony. After that, he had told all his friends that he would not be back for some time. He was a demon, blessed with incredible longevity, but his wife, was not. He had decided to live out all the time he could with her, and treasure their time together. He had come to grips with the fact that he would have to give up his human love all too soon.

After the speech was done, and Kayko had been reassured that her husband was not going to stray from his course as a "family man," she returned to the kitchen. Kuwabara decided that now would be a good time to discuss some things with his former teammates.

"So, has anyone else noticed all the strange things going on around town lately?"

"Besides Yusuke Urameshi swearing off fighting?" Yusuke grumbled.

"There's been a lot more demons hanging around here lately. I've been seeing 'em everywhere. Shizuru has, too."

"Don't look at me. I never get out of the house long enough to see anything," the former Spirit Detective continued to whine.

"I've noticed, Kuwabara. When I returned last night, it was the first thing that caught my attention. The city seems to be teeming with demons, though most are well hidden."

"I thought one of the rules in Demon World now was to leave this world alone. Why are they poppin' up all of a sudden?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps they were afraid of who would win the tournament, and fled before their chances for escape grew dismal."

"Gettin' while the gettin's good, huh?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, basically."

"You guys, there's some other stuff, too."

"Like what?" Yusuke had to lower his voice. He did _not_ want Kayko to hear him discussing demons any more than she had to, especially not demons who were here under suspicious circumstances.

"Like these freaky dreams I've been having. I keep seeing Sensui, holding that tape. I thought it was just a bad memory or something, like the demon energy here in town was playin' tricks on my mind, but Shizuru said she's been having the same dreams."

"By 'that tape,' I'll assume you mean Chapter Black."

"Yeah. That's the one. I keep hearing people screaming, too. Like their voices are coming out of that tape."

By now, Kuwabara had Yusuke's full attention. He didn't want to admit it, but he had been waiting for something like this. He didn't want humanity to be in danger. He never wanted to see his family and friends fighting for their lives again. But he _did_ want some excitement. He felt guilty, but he guessed that was his demon blood resurfacing again. Maybe he'd be back to normal once the excitement of tournament time was over...

"It must be the demon energy you've been sensing. Sensui is long deceased. You were there. Itsuki doesn't seem the type to start trouble by himself. He was content to live isolated with Sensui for the rest of his days. As for the tape, Hiei destroyed it not long after we returned to Living World. I witnessed it myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kuwabara. I was with him when he did so. No one, not even Hiei himself, viewed that video after it was recovered from Sensui."

With the fox's words, Kuwabara felt secure, thinking that the abnormal surroundings had caused him nightmares of old wounds that had never quite healed.

For Yusuke, his words crushed the hope that something interesting might happen. Even if this thought _did_ make him rather guilty.

If only Yusuke had paid more attention when he was told to be careful what he wished for...

* * *

** Please review! Tell me whatcha think so far. And by the way, this is not heading for another Chapter Black-like story if that's what you're thinking... I hope to make this one much worse than that!**


	2. The Plan

**This is going to be a long, long , LONG story, so don't be too surprised if I have some long chappies in this one. I'm long-winded and I'm not going to try to supress it that much after this chappie. It's my stress reliever story LOL**

**Remember hearing that Sniper disappeared after graduating high school? Where has he been all that time?**

**I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**At Shuichi Minamino's home...**

"Yes, mother...I will...Give the others my love..."

Kurama hung up the phone. He had been having strange feelings since he had returned from Demon World. He'd been wanting to talk to Shiori more frequently, as if he sensed that something was going to happen to her. Could it be that she was about to fall ill again? Did it have something to do with all of those demons in town recently? Maybe something was going to happen to him? He wanted to know what his gut was telling him, but no answers came.

There was another gut feeling nagging at him. He felt like he was being watched. He had been scanning his surroundings constantly, yet, he could not feel a physical presence near him. The only other time he had felt this was when Hiei had been watching him from a distance with his Jagan eye, but Hiei had stayed behind in Demon World. As talented as he was, even he couldn't be watching from another world.

Pondering these questions was getting him nowhere. He decided that he needed to go out and look around. As he started out the door, his phone rang again.

_'I suppose mother forgot something...'_

He answered his phone.

"Minamino residence...Kaitou?...No. I'm not terribly busy at the moment... Yes. I'll meet you there."

He hung up the phone again. Kaitou's voice had been troubled. There was a great urgency in it. What did he want to discuss? Was he having the same feelings as the Kurama and the others?

**Across town, in a small brick building...**

"Right this way."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is this tape about anyway? Why do I have to watch it to be a part of the group?"

"You'll see. Soon enough. I will only tell you that all the secrets, including why you have that strange power, are about to be told."

"That power..."

The boy grew silent. He was lost in thoughts of what had happened to his mother. He had always had the power Yeon had spoke of. When he was a baby, if his bottle wasn't there on time, his toys had a tendency to fly across the room. When he got older, if he was angry, things fell off shelves, or, like that time in gym, when the boys were playing keep-away with his street shoes. The ring-leader jumped out of his reach and a softball had come out of nowhere and stopped rolling under his feet. The boy had spent months in the hospital due to three broken vertebrae in his spine.

His mother had protected him all those years. She had home-schooled him after that incident. She hadn't wanted his secret out. In the end, he had been the monster to kill her. She had been yelling at him. He hadn't done his chores or his studying that day. The first signs of teen-rebellion were starting to show. She had done all the talking she could do and it did no good. He couldn't take the yelling. The room had spun. Then there was a crashing sound, and the yelling stopped. He looked to see his mother, lying beneath the antique bookshelf that stood in their living room. He had ran to her, but her skull was an unnatural shape, and there was blood. Lots of blood. He had ran. He didn't know where he was going. He just ran.

Yeon had caught him as he'd ran through the woods. He had comforted him, and taken him in. Now, he said he was going to show him this tape. The rest had all seen it. They told him that after watching it, he would be one of them.

"Yeon, I'm glad to see you've returned. Is this our new recruit?" a woman asked.

"Yes. This is Ken. He's about to view Chapter Black for the very first time."

Ken jumped back when he got a look at the woman. Her hair was a fiery red, with orange looking strands in it, the color of an inferno! There was heat coming from her, and her eyes, they seemed to glow red. As he watched, he saw not only red, but orange and yellow. The colors flickered and danced, like there was a fire behind them, shining through. She looked like no other woman he had ever seen, not even in the movies!

"Wha- what is she?" he gasped, instantly regretting the question. He was afraid they would take offense to this, and he was afraid of _them_!

"I see he hasn't had dealings with us in the past," she said to Yeon, amused at the boy's reaction to her.

"No. He has a power, but so far, he's never had any run-ins with demons."

"_DEMONS_? What are you _talking _ about?"

"You need not be afraid of Charla. She's one of us. She's a fire apparition. She and her sisters have all decided to help our group expose the truth. I'll explain more about that after you see the tape."

After leaving him in the Media Room of their small compound, Yeon returned to what he called his Operations Room. There he was met by a skeptical looking Charla.

"Why have you taken interest in that brat? He's had no dealings with demons, and what power I sense from him is pathetic. He can't possibly be worth wasting time with."

"He has the power of telekinesis. He has been known to slam and lock doors from across the room. That could be useful when we take this public."

"How do you gather?"

"Once it becomes apparent that the TV stations have been taken over, every cops within a 20 mile radius of each one will come running. We don't want any interruptions before we get to the good parts, now do we?"

"I thought that's where my sisters and I came into play?"

"You can only be so many places at once. Besides, I may have a different job for you."

"Oh?"

"I don't look for those in Spirit World to just hand this victory over. They're going to strike back with whatever force they have. My partner has already warned me about what happened last time someone attempted to use this tape."

"Your partner? You're talking about that human, Hagiri."

"He was the only one who was here the first time around. Before you start telling me you don't like him, I'll tell you, I have no choice but to keep him around."

"I thought the last time was irrelevant. That human was just trying to let the demons through because of some self-righteous plan to purge the world of humans."

"He planned to make the humans atone for their evil acts. I don't care about good or evil. I don't care about human or demon kind. When this is through, all I care about is sitting high on my throne, ruling them all."

"With all the chaos that tape will generate, Spirit World's men will have their hands full elsewhere. By the time they get to us, it's going to be too late," Charla smirked.

"Mass religious hysteria, riots in the streets, suicides, murders. Humans react to the unknown in all different ways, but when they all start reacting at the same time, and then get forced to deal with the reactions of the others as well-"

"You will have opened Pandora's Box," Charla said, a twinkle in her burning eyes.

"Yes. And when the demons see what the humans have done to their kind..."

"They'll swoop down on them with a vengeance. The blood will flow in rivers. Then the disputes should arise in my homeland."

"The demons will do most of my work for me. Once the uprising has begun there, they'll take care of the strongest leaders themselves, along with those in Spirit World. Anyone who tries to stand in the way of killing the humans. Then I will be left, standing beside my 4 S class sorceresses. You and your sisters will be able to put down any resistance left. I will rule the three worlds, with my queen at my side." Yeon put his arms around Charla and gave her a long passionate kiss.

_'Little do you know lover,' _she thought as she returned his kiss, _'you are the one doing all the work for me. My sisters and I would never stoop so low as to share the monarchy of the worlds with a **human**!'

* * *

_

**Now that the overall plot is laid out, we can get down to business in the next chappie. No more beating around the bush. Till then, REVIEW! That's my reason for writing if you guys haven't noticed, lol.**_  
_


	3. Trouble in Demon World

**For anyone who doesn't remember Kaisei Sanada, you might want to Get Thee To A Summary. He was Kukoro Sanada/Satou's son. His sister Fubuki is going to be in the story later, too, also using her mother's maiden name. They were only in one episode, right at the start of the Three Kings saga, which should pretty well show that I plan to use nearly every character on the show at some point or another in the fic.**

** As for Kairi, read _A Sister's Search_. That's the fic she's properly introduced in. She's my tool for info and stuff that the boys would otherwise have no way (or reason) to know, and a link for other things, but that'll come up later. Don't worry, she's not a fan-girl fantasy and she WILL NOT ever be paired with any of the characters.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurama walked to the diner where he had promised to meet Kaitou. He had no idea what this urgent matter was, but he suspected that it had something to do with the bad vibes around the city. 

"Hey you! Wait up!"

Kurama turned to see a boy in a blue jacket and faded jeans running toward him. The boy had a long, light brown ponytail and dark blue eyes. Kurama didn't know who he was. Why was he flagging him down?

"Are you the one they call Kurama?" the boy said, panting for breath as he stopped in front of him.

"How do you know that?"

"I'll take that as a yes. My name's Kaisei Sanada. I'm a Spirit Detective. Koenma sent me to find you."

"Koenma?" _'Then there is something going on.'_

"Yeah. He said that you used to help the last Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi."

"That was a long time ago. What would Koenma want with me now?"

"I'm not sure. He just said that he needed to speak to you, and quick."

"I'm not going anywhere, stranger, until you tell me what you know." Kurama could tell that this boy knew more than he was saying. His eyes told him that.

"Look, I really don't know what's going on. All I know for sure is that there are demons hiding all over this town now, and there are rumors about some kind of rebellion. Koenma said that we were going to need some extra help on this one. That's when he said to find you."

"Why would Koenma send a complete stranger to look for me? Why did he not come himself?"

"With all the talk floating around Spirit World, he can't leave the office. He had to stay there and keep an eye on things. Please, just come back with me. He'll explain everything there."

"Fine."

"There's one more thing. Do you know where I could find someone by the name of Kazuma Kuwabara?"

"Kuwabara? Koenma has requested him also?"

"Yeah. He's looking for Yusuke, too, but I don't need help finding him. I know what he looks like."

"Oh?"

"I met him once, when I was little. He came to see my mom, Kuroko, right after they fired him as the Spirit Detective."

"Interesting..."

"Anyway, we have to find them. Koenma didn't know what was happening, but he knew it was going to be big."

"It would have to be for him to enlist help from us." _'Kaitou will have to wait. This business with Koenma takes precedence.'_

The two rushed off to find Yusuke and Kuwabara.

**At the diner...**

Kaitou sat at a table near the window, waiting to see Kurama. He had been plagued by bad dreams and worse feelings lately, but nothing had prepared him for what he saw last night.

_'Shuichi, where the hell are you? You need to know what I saw!'_

Kaitou tapped his foot impatiently. He hadn't kept in touch with anyone else in the old crew after Kayko and Yusuke's wedding. He didn't know how to contact them any way other than through his former classmate. Genkai was the only other option, but her health was failing her. He couldn't burden her with any bad news. He suspected that her heart couldn't handle it anymore.

He had to tell Kurama about who he had seen in the alley last night.

Hagiri.

He had been walking home from the library late last night. His girlfriend was the librarian, so she had let him stay well after closing time. When he had left, the streets were dark and empty. His girl lived in the opposite direction, so he had been left to walk alone. He sensed a demon extremely close to him. He hid in an alley, behind a pile of empty boxes, afraid the demon may have sensed his psychic energy.

He had watched as the demon, wearing a simple trench coat for a disguise, had ducked into the same alley. He stepped closer to the boxes. Just when he thought that he may have to use his power of Taboo, another human had entered the alley. He and the demon had started conversing. The human handed the demon a small package. And said something else. Kaitou had crawled closer to hear.

"...humans can finally see themselves for what they are. Chapter Black will show them the truth."

Kaitou felt a shiver run down his spine. Chapter Black? It was then that the human turned his face to look back and forth through the alley. When Kaitou saw him, he had nearly screamed, but luckily, he had contained it. Both participants in the meeting had taken off, and after Kaitou had regained the ability to stand and walk without his knees shaking, he had ran home.

He tried Kurama all that night, but there had been no answer. He figured that he had been with his friends, but had no way to reach them. He had waited up all night so that he could call Kurama first thing in the morning. Now, where was he?

**Meanwhile, somewhere in Demon World...**

"Hey, you guys aren't going to believe this!"

Touya's little sister, followed closely by Suzuka, had come to the tavern to find the rest of their crew.

"For the last time, Kai, I don't give a damn if Stefano DiMera came back from the dead," Touya said, lifting his glass up for another drink of tea.

"Yeah," Jin seconded his opinion. "Since Kurama and that one there figgered out how to get human channels 'round these parts, we've been endin' up with more info on dem damn soaps than the writers've got." This said, Jin returned to his breakfast and the mug of ale he was washing it down with.

"Stefano hasn't come back from the dead in months! Hmph!" Suzuka turned up his nose.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "This has nothing to do with soaps. I just got off the phone with Koto. She said there was some kind of assassination attempt made on Mukuro this morning."

"Say what?" "Huh?" When?" "Who?" The fighters were all shocked, questions spewing from all of them.

"There were these two guys, they came out of nowhere and-"

"Hey! Turn that up!" a man sitting at the bar said to the barkeeper, who rushed to the volume knob on the old TV set that was mounted high in the corner. The news program told everyone the details.

_'the men were taken into custody immediately. I repeat, just two days after becoming the ruler of the Demon World, Mukuro has already had an attempt made on her life. Two demons of B class status charged her while on a walk in front of her fortress this morning. Names and further details are not being released at this time. The two were captured and taken to interrogation immediately following the incident.'_

A picture flashed on the screen. Two demons, one with yellowish skin and one eye, the other a cat-like creature with purple fur. They were ranting and raving about standing up and how the time was upon us as the guards led them away.

An excited buzz of noise swept over the tavern.

"Why in the name of all that is logical would two _B CLASS_ demons try to take out _Mukuro_?" Shishi exclaimed.

"It doesn't make any sense. Were they_ trying _to be killed?" Touya asked.

"Mates, if she's got 'em bein' interrogated, gettin' killed is prolly wot they're beggin' for," Chu pointed out.

"Righto Biggie is. They're probly tryin' to off their own hides by now. Still don't make sense though. If she beat out every baddie in that tourney, what made a coupl'a B class boys think they could get the job done?"

"There was something about their demeanor," Suzuka said, tapping a finger to his chin as he thought. "They were captured, but they didn't look like men who had failed..."

"Suzuka's right," Touya said. "They weren't the slightest bit disappointed. They looked like men who had completed their mission. If Mukuro is still alive, and they've lost the opportunity to dispose of her, why did they look so smug?"

The group was confused, but continued to eat their breakfast, deciding that this event had no impact on them. Still, the expressions and words of those men stayed in their minds, lying under other thoughts.

**In Mukuro's Dungeon...**

"If they only knew...," a purple cat laughed.

"Yeon's gonna be happy with this," his yellow cell-mate replied.

"After the way we planted that thing on Mukuro, he'll give us both promotions."

"Yeah, we'll probably get him to name a city after us."

"Or get bumped up to the top ranks in his army."

"I wonder how long it's going to be before he sends someone to get us out of here."

"Ask, and thou shalt receive."

"You hear that?" The cat asked his yellow friend.

"That sounded like Jetta."

"Correct."

The two turned and saw Jetta, the air sorceress working for Yeon. She wore a long skirt made of white silk. It's sides were split all the way to her hips. Above that, white silk had been wrapped in a criss-cross pattern across her chest, covering only what needed to be covered. Her silver hair fell to mid-way down her calf as she descended to the ground. In her right hand, she held a crystal staff, topped by some mysterious silver orb.

"I was just wonderin' how long it'd take the boss to send someone for us," the yellow beast told her.

"Yes. Yeon sent me for you. He said he hated loose ends. He told me to tie them up for him."

"What?" The two demons backed up to the wall as the orb atop the staff began to glow. Suddenly, they were picked up into the air, and flung into the bars of the cell. This happened repeatedly, until both of their heads had been crushed so badly that they slipped between them.

Jetta walked to them and ran her finger over one blood-coated bar. "That should keep them from talking," she said to herself. She then brought the finger to her mouth, licking off the taste of her latest victims.

"It's almost time for the real fun to begin." She vanished just as quickly as she'd appeared, leaving the men behind for the clueless guards to find...

* * *

** Yup, I plan to milk that T rating for all it's worth, for once. If I start getting really creative, this may turn into a M rated fic. Anyway, REVIEW TIME! I love getting the reviews more than I like writing the fics lol. Even if they're really short, I still like knowing if you guys like it or not.**


	4. To Master Genkai's

**I warned you that I wasn't going to suppress my big mouth anymore. Settle in for the long haul from here on out, LOL. If ya like epics, this one is prolly gonna keep ya entertained! Also, plot twists and surprises at every turn, highly likely. It'll prolly change every time I get moody...  
**

**'Nother note for all the Divas: Naturally, the boys are going to have the spotlight, as always. BUT, Mukuro, Fubuki, Shizuru, Natsume, Sasuga, and Kairi, will be adding some major Girl-Power to this story before it's over, so if you think like me, start up Independent Women (Part 2 for Kairi likers hehe) and enjoy! I want to shine some light on everyone eventually, so don't be surprised if Kayko, Yukina, Botan, and even Juri and Koto play a part in saving the day!**

**ONE MORE, and I'll shut up! There is now a link on my profile page to 2 pics of Kairi's daggers (yes, they will come up in a later chapter.) These aren't drawings, they're real photos of my dagger that Kai's got based on. They were too hard to describe exactly, so I yanked out the DigiCam and made some "visual aids."  
**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"How is it that every time I take this damn nature walk it seems longer?" Yusuke had been whining since the three of the had started up the mountain trail that led to Genkai's compound. They'd parked Kurama's car at the end of the trail. The roads here were too rough for a car to climb. 

"It's like a walk in the park for me," Kaisei said, grinning wide at Yusuke. "Not getting out of shape, are you?" he laughed.

"Me? Out of shape? No way!" Yusuke wouldn't admit it, but this kid was starting to make him wonder about that.

"I could take this trail and 10 more like it," Kaisei bragged.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Your house is out on a trail like this! No fair!"

"You remembered!" Kaisei had been wondering how long it would take him to figure out why he was so at ease on this road. He was about to poke some more fun at Yusuke, but then, he saw his face change, from a man who was in a bad mood due to an exhausting hike, to a man who was lost deep in his own thoughts. He had gotten quiet, and his eyes were now pointed at the ground, a serious look in them.

Yusuke was remembering things. Every time he had taken this trip since Genkai's illness had started to show, he had done so. He remembered the first time he had taken this trail, and the countless other times after that. He remembered Genkai as she was. Visiting her now, it just wasn't the same. When he saw her now, he remembered something he had tried to forget for years. Holding her in his arms as she drew her last breath. He had lost her once, and now, it was nearly time for her to go again, only this time, it would be for good.

"Something still has me confused, Kurama," Kaisei said, thinking it better to leave Yusuke alone for the time being.

"That is?"

"Koenma said this Kuwabara worked in the city, and that he was taking night classes there a few times a week, too. Why does he live all the way out here? Isn't it a little bit far to travel?"

"Has Koenma spoke of someone named Genkai?"

"Genkai... Koenma hasn't mentioned her, but I recall hearing about her from my mother. She helped train my mother when she first became the Spirit Detective."

"She was Yusuke's Master as well. She fell ill some time ago. Kuwabara's wife, Yukina, is a demon who is very gifted in the ways of healing. Though Genkai's time is close at hand, Yukina insisted on staying, so that she could use her powers to soothe her pains, and to care for the temple."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Kaisei now wished he hadn't asked.

While Kurama tried to make Kaisei feel better, Yusuke's mind replayed the night Yukina had made this decision. He would've taken that job in a heartbeat, not that he _had_ a heartbeat, but he still would've taken the job. He'd _tried_ actually, but Grandma didn't want any of those dear to her to see her fading. Yukina, mild-mannered as she was, had shocked all of them. She had put her foot down on the old lady. She had reminded Genkai that she had taken her in, and hidden her in this world, teaching her the ways of the humans. She had taken care of her. Now, she was going to repay that favor, whether Genkai approved or not. She and Kuwabara had just rented a small house on the other side of town, a few months before. They packed up the next morning and came back to Genkai's. Kuwabara spent nearly all his time traveling to and from town now, but, so far, Yusuke had yet to hear him utter a single complaint.

_'Big oaf...,'_ he thought. _'But he's got a 24 karat heart...'_

The three continued up the trail to the temple, but, an uneasy feeling set in. One Kurama was growing familiar with, as of late.

They felt as if they were being watched.

**In Yeon's Compound...**

"Who is she?" Ken asked, staring at the woman who sat at the small table.

"Her name is Mitzu. She was among the first five to join this group." Yeon noticed the way Ken was staring at the thin strip of black cloth that covered the woman's eyes. "She was already a gifted psychic. After watching Chapter Black, she began to see things the rest of us didn't. Once she viewed the victims on that tape, she began to have visions about their pasts. She not only saw their murders, she could see their lives before. The children being born, couples exchanging vows, parents watching first steps. Everything that was good for these people. Then, she had watched the suffering they had endured on their way to death. It's one thing to see millions of strangers being killed on a video, it's quite another to see someone you _know_ being hacked down."

Ken shuddered at the thought. Seeing the strangers had almost driven him insane.

"After a couple of weeks of non-stop grief, she clawed out her own eyes, hoping she wouldn't see them anymore. It only took away the distractions on the outside, giving her mind's eye a better view. Over time, she harnessed her power. Now, she can see anything she wants to. She can find a person by their energy from miles away, then watch them, just as if she was sitting in the room with them."

"What's that thing she's holding?" Ken asked, looking at the little glass ball she held in her right hand.

"Never heard of a crystal ball?" Yeon laughed. "That little ball gives her a place to focus her energy. She can show us what she sees by concentrating her energy into something solid."

"Like a psychic TV or something?"

"Come here, and I'll show you."

They crossed the room and sat on two of the pillows in the floor, facing Mitzu.

"I've found the boy you were looking for, my Lord."

"Now, Mitzu, it's a little bit early to be using such formalities. Address me as always."

"Yes, sir. I've found the one they call the Spirit Detective."

"Excellent."

"There's more good news. He's traveling with two of the other boys you asked me to locate. Kurama, the spirit fox, and Yusuke Urameshi, the former Spirit Detective. They are currently seeking the third. Kazuma Kuwabara will be among their ranks, soon."

"They're making this quite easy on me. I won't have to resort to Plan B, after all. If Ditra's report was right, and it seems that it was, the _playground_ I set up for the two detectives should not only get Spirit World out of my way, but the former detective and his team, also."

**Back to Yusuke...**

The crew heard a rustling in the bushes. Kurama placed one hand over his shoulder, ready to draw his weapon. Yusuke and Kaisei took defensive stances, waiting to see what was coming toward them...

"Oh, come off it already, Kaisei! You should know it's only me!"

"What the-?" Yusuke dropped his stance and stood in confusion. Who was that girl he heard? Kurama let his body relax somewhat, but allowed his hand to rest on his shoulder, until Kaisei confirmed this voice to belong to friend or foe.

"Fubuki?"

"Yeah, _DUH!_ You should be ashamed of yourself! Not knowing you own sister's energy by now!"

A girl came out of the bushes. Judging by her expression, she was NOT happy with Kaisei. She was about the same height as him. She wore a pair of jeans, not quite as worn or faded as the ones her brother sported, and a white T-shirt, sewn to look like a jersey. Yusuke and Kurama couldn't help but notice that the shirt had the word "DIVA" above a # 01, in block letters.

"I'm just a little edgy, sis. Things are getting weirder and weirder."

"Yeah, and they just got _worse_."

"Huh?"

"Koenma sent me to find you. He got some kind of letter from the _Demon World._ He said he wanted us all in his office, _now!_"

"What? Koenma's got you playing errand girl, now?" Yusuke said, looking at the girl who had done a lot of growing since the last time he'd seen her.

"_Errand girl_? I'm a _Spirit Detective_!"

"I thought _he _was the Spirit Detective!" This day couldn't get any more confusing for Yusuke.

"I am," Kaisei answered. "We're _both_ detectives, now. I joined up right after I turned 13, and sis came along a couple years later. And yeah, that _does_ make me the youngest Spirit Detective ever," he finished, flashing a proud, sparkling smile.

"Like I said! Come off it! We've gotta go!" She noticed the redhead standing behind the other two boys, watching all the commotion. "And by the way, who is _he_?"

"I'll explain on the way," Kaisei told her, motioning the rest of the group to follow him, as he once again started hiking up the trail.

* * *

**Review time! Don't be too mad about my rambling, like I said, this is my stress reliever story. Not to mention, adult ADHD is kickin' in full force at the moment... Big thanks to everyone who reviewed already! I was shocked to get that many the first day that this was up:o)**


	5. The Team Leader

**OK folks, you know this is supposed to be a _horror_ story, and I promise it _will_ be gory before it's over, but for now, I'm headin' back to the main thing I write: Humor! If I write it, you can be assured that it has funny parts, and I couldn't resist throwin' a few laughs in. And yes, we ARE getting to the excitement. I'm just not rushing it. I want to see if I can take this story to it's limit, not just rush to the point to get it over with.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yeon, Jetta has returned." 

Yeon turned his gaze from the ball of light in front of him. In it, two Spirit Detectives, and two of the former Spirit World team, were walking up a long staircase that had been embedded in the side of a mountain. They were on their way to find one _more_ man to stand against him. He wasn't concerned, though. His plans were working perfectly.

"Has everything gone as we'd wished?" he asked Charla.

"Of course. She's waiting to give you the full report."

"Mitzu, keep an eye on those boys. Call me at once if they do anything unexpected."

"Yes, sir."

Yeon stood and walked to Charla. He placed his arm around her shoulder, then they walked out of the room, on their way to see what had been happening in Demon World while they had been handling things here.

**In Demon World...**

"C'mon, kiddo! Time to get ready for the trip!" Chu said, shaking the sleeping boy.

After a few minutes, Rinku sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around to see everyone else packing their things into their duffel bags. "What? We're leaving already? What about breakfast?"

"That's what you get for sleeping in. We've already_ had_ breakfast. You'll just have to wait until we get to the next town," Shishi answered, casting a sly gaze at the boy.

"Hey! That's not fair! I can't go that far on an empty stomach!"

"He's just pickin' on you," Kairi said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "Here, I got you some to go." She handed him a small, paper bag. When he looked, inside he found an assortment of his favorite breakfast foods, and a small, white bag, that had two _giant_ cookies in it. He took a cookie from the bag and started to raise it to his mouth, only to have it snatched by Kairi, who returned it to the bag. "Eat you _real _food first. Dessert comes later."

"Aw, man!" Rinku tried to pout, but Kairi simply gave him what he knew as the "I mean business" look. No point fighting it. He started to dig through the other items in the bag.

"And brush your teeth when you get done," she said, as she stood and went to her backpack, to resume collecting her things. Rinku started to pack his own stuff as he ate, knowing what kind of whining he'd hear from the other guys if he made them get a late start.

"Hurry up now, blokes! Home ain't gettin' any closa!" Chu's voice boomed happily.

"Ahhh, home," Suzuka sighed. Home was still a few days away. Suzuka couldn't wait to get there.

"Back to peace and quiet. No more tourists or over-crowded inns," Shishi added.

"Back to _home-cookin'_," Jin smiled.

"Yeah, really," Suzuka agreed. The rest of the crew also smiled in agreement with Jin's words. "Eating at these taverns and third-rate diners is NOT good for my beautiful face! _Grease_ is the main ingredient for half the items on the menu!"

Jin started asking Kairi about fried-apple pies when they got home. Rinku usually would've joined in with his own dessert requests, but he had noticed something terribly wrong.

"Where_ is_ it?" he started saying to no one. He had began dumping the contents of his duffel bag out on the bed.

"Uh, Rinku," Suzuka said, watching the boys antics, "the last time I checked, you were supposed to be putting things _in_ your bag..."

"It's not here!" he shouted. The boy's face was covered with sheer horror.

"What's not there, Rinku?" Touya asked.

"My locket! The one my mom gave me! It's gone!" The child started shaking from head to toe. Fresh tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Easy, mate," Chu said, putting a hand on his little friend's shoulder, gently sitting him down on the bed. "When was the last time ya saw it?"

"Right before we left the hotel. It must've fell out when I was getting something out of there." He pointed out the small zipper on the end of his bag, the small compartment where he always kept the locket when he was traveling. The tears began to flow. Kairi sat down on the other side of the boy, putting her hand on one shoulder, trying to tell him it'd be okay, while Chu mirrored her actions on the other one.

After Chu and Kairi had got the boy calmed down, and quite a bit of arguing, the crew decided that they were heading back to the capital, where the tournament had been held. They weren't fond of this idea, not after what had happened with Mukuro this morning, but they had to. That locket was _all_ Rinku had left of his mother now. They _had_ to _try_ to get it back. Kairi called the manager of the hotel they'd stayed at, an old friend of hers, and told him what had happened. He called back a few minutes later, saying that he had asked the housekeeping staff about it, and one had found it in the room they had stayed in. He'd hold onto it until they got there.

"I don't care _what_ you say, I've _still_ got a bad feeling about this." Shishi's words did no good.

They were going back.

**At Genkai's Temple...**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Yusuke banged on the door, waiting for his old friend to answer. Finally, they heard Kuwabara muttering something on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Urameshi!" he said when it opened. "I didn't know you were coming up here today. I thought you were helping Kayko and her dad run the diner through the week now." Kuwabara noticed Kaisei and Fubuki standing behind Yusuke. "And who are they?"

"They're the new batch of Spirit Detectives. Koen-" SLAM Kuwabara swung the door shut so hard that woodchips shot out of the frame. "Hey! What was that for?" Get out here! I've gotta talk to you!"

"NO WAY URAMESHI! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN KOENMA WANTS SOMETHING! YOU'RE NOT DRAGGIN' ME INTO ANYMORE CASES OR TOURNAMENTS OR DEMON WORLDS OR WHATEVER THAT TWIRPY TODDLER WANTS TO GET ME KILLED WITH!" Kuwabara's words were a little muffled through the door, but they were coming through loud and clear, and there was something else there, too. It sounded like furniture moving...

"KUWABARA! THE WHOLE WORLD MIGHT BE AT STAKE..._AGAIN!_ THE WORLD NEEDS HELP AND YOU'RE NOT BACKING OUT!"

"BET ME! YOU'VE ALMOST GOT ME KILLED ENOUGH!"

"KOENMA SENT ORDERS TO FIND US BECAUSE SOME DEMONS ARE ABOUT TO WREAK HAVOC ON UNSUSPECTING HUMANS AGAIN AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'M GONNA BE THE _ONLY_ ONE GETTING HIS ASS KICKED FOR PACIFIER BREATH! IF I'M GOING, YOU ARE, TOO!

"NUH UH!" Now the sound was very clear. Kurama could clearly detect the sound of something wooden, and very heavy, scraping across the floor. It was making it's way toward the door. He thought he'd heard something else a moment ago. It had seemed to jam up against the doorknob...

"YOU CAN OPEN THE DOOR, OR I CAN REMOVE THE DOOR! YOUR CHOICE, PAL!"

"I'M NOT GOING UNLESS YOU KNOCK ME OUT AND DRAG ME!"

"_CAN_ DO!"

"I DOUBT IT! AS MANY TIMES AS I SAVED YOU!"

"YOU SAVED ME? GRRRRRR THAT'S IT! I'M GIVIN' YA TO THE COUNT OF TEN AND THEN I'M COMIN IN! 1...2..."

"SURE YOU CAN COUNT THAT HIGH? WITH ALL THE TIMES YOU SKIPPED CLASS!"

"GRRRRR 3...4..."

"Kazuma? What's going on?" Kuwabara turned to see Yukina standing behind him, looking a little bewildered at the sight of the chair under the doorknob and the chest of drawers that had been pushed nearly to the door.

"Oh, it's nothing sweetie! You should just go back to the kitchen." He smiled as wide as he could, trying to reassure her that there was nothing going on.

"5...6..."

"Yusuke? So I did hear correctly. He said that there might be danger."

"Oh, don't worry about it pumpkin! I'm sure they'll handle it just fine!"

"7...8..."

"But, Kazuma, your friends need you! What about all those times you told me that you saved their lives? You said that without you, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei would have been killed! You were the one to kill Sensui and his army of 10,000 demons! I'd hate to think of something happening to them because their leader was missing!" Those innocent eyes looked up at him. They looked _so_ worried...

"9..."

"You're right, snookums! I can't let them get hurt! I'm the real leader of the team, ya know." Kuwabara put on his best brave-face and flexed his muscles, then turned to the door. As he moved the chair and unbolted the lock, his face sank, and nervous laughter escaped him. He _knew_ that stuff would come back to haunt him one day! He turned the knob...

"10!" Yusuke charged through the now open door, and slammed head first into the wall on the opposite side of the room. As he laid there swirly-eyed, Kuwabara looked at his wife and said "See? They can't even open a door without me..."

**Jorge: Soon after, the team was off the Spirit World, but what was that letter that Koenma had gotten? And what dangers would they face because of it?**

**(Insert dramatic music...)

* * *

**

** Review time! I've said it before, I'll say it again: The more reviews, the faster I write:o) And, as always, BIG THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! You guys are why I write!  
**


	6. The Distraction

**First part is slow, but it gets better. I think this is the chappie you've been waiting for! I never got to explain Kai's powers completely in my other fics, so I'm taking the first little bit of this chappie to do it, before the excitement starts. It WILL have importance later on. Also, when Jin and Kairi are mentioned, like I said, she WILL NOT be paired. They're just friends!  
**

**For those of you who don't know, all my stories go on a timeline. This is the last one (right now) and some of the things in this fic will make more sense if you've read the others. All the info on this is on my profile page. You don't HAVE to read the others to get it, but it makes things easier. Some things, like how Shishi knows human music, are explained in the others.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Kairi, don't walk so close to the edge of the trail. You never know what's waiting in the bushes." 

Touya's overprotective streak was kicking in again. Shishi watched as Kairi rolled her eyes. Jin joined in on the mini-lecture.

"Right he is, lassie. No tellin' what kind o' creatures be layin' in wait of a meal. Just lookin' out for ye."

Kairi gave in, and took her usual spot in line. Right between Jin and Touya. Shishi could see how unhappy she was about it. He made no attempt to hide the amusement, as a grin lit up his face. She shot him a glare, but said nothing. She was apparently in a more thoughtful mood than usual, or she would have lit into Jin and Touya for "babying" her, and then him for taking pleasure in watching her suffer. Little did she know, her annoyance wasn't what amused him so, at least, that wasn't all of it. He was once again thinking, _'If they only knew...'_

Touya had kept an eagle's eye on "baby sis" from the day they were reunited. After hearing their story, Shishi hadn't blamed him. She was practically his shadow. He took her along everywhere he went. Jin, being Touya's best friend, was also in constant company with the two. Through spending so much time together, Jin and Kairi had found out that they had quite a few things in common, including rebellious attitudes and reckless streaks.

They had become nearly inseparable within a matter of days. Since that time, Jin had become almost as protective as Touya, even though he knew how much Kairi hated it. He tried to keep it to a minimum, but he _slipped_ sometimes.

Shishi had paid them no mind at first. But that was before he _knew_. He'd found out one of Kairi's secrets. Something she had kept from Touya, for the sake of sparing his feelings. Since then, he had found all of their doting on her pretty funny. If those two ninjas ever found out what he had, they'd probably faint dead away, but, damned if _he _was going to be the one to tell them.

"Awww, _man!_" Rinku whined. "My batteries are dead!" He held up a portable CD player, apparently the cause for the outburst.

"What do you wanna hear?" Kairi asked.

"Anything, it's better than hearing our footsteps!"

"I'm with him. This trail _is _dull," Suzuka said, sharing the boys opinion of the main road that led back to the capital.

"But I don't have anymore batteries. Guess we're stuck listening to the stupid birds," the boy said, shoving the device back into his duffel bag.

"You forgetting something?" Kairi asked the boy.

"Huh?"

"I'm a _siren_. I don't_ need_ batteries... And if _one_ of you says one word about that, I'm not cooking for a _month_!" This comment stopped the snorts and giggles coming from Chu and Suzuka. It also made Jin clamp both hands over his mouth. "A siren needing a CD player is like a _Mercedes _needing _roller-skates_."

"I'm in the mood for a little hip-hop," Shishi said. Touya flinched at this. He liked _some_ hip-hop, but he had a feeling that none of his faves were going to be on his sister's "playlist." Their tastes in music, like everything else about them, varied greatly.

Kairi closed her eyes for a second, and the next, they were listening to _Freak-A-Leak_. Not as bad as Touya had thought, but still not on his top 10 list. He guessed he'd have to tough it out. They were only about two hours away from the city now. If nothing else, it would keep Kairi from getting tired. When she used this power, it generated energy. A very strange technique, but, then again, sirens were very _strange_ apparitions.

**In Yeon's Compound...**

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes. Our men are waiting to storm the buildings as soon as Ditra returns."

Charla was pacing the whole time she was answering Yeon. Her sister was taking too long. Even if they could see her through Mitzu's orb, the anxiety was almost unbearable. As soon as those Spirit World pests were out of their way, the show was going to start. She'd been waiting_ years_ for this!

She watched as Koenma explained the threat he had received from Demon World. A group of A and S class demons, were threatening to launch a full scale attack on the Human World. He told them that the newest member of Spirit World intelligence, would lead them to this small army's base. He introduced them to their guide, "Demitri," then sent them on their way. She resumed her pacing as they made their way to Demon World.

**In Demon World...**

"Demitri, why did Koenma want Yusuke and the others to help us? This is what we do everyday, isn't it?" Kaisei asked, still running.

"No, it isn't. Some of these demons are of the S class. As well trained as you are, you and Fubuki would be lucky to take out _one_ of them by yourselves, let alone a few _dozen_, and that's how many we've heard that they have!"

"I still wonder how you acquired this information. The demons didn't list anything about their soldiers in their letter, other than that they were of the A and S classes. How did you find out about their numbers, and the whereabouts of their base?" Kurama tried to sound simply curious. He wanted her to think that he was just impressed with her ability to do her job. In truth, he was suspicious. Something just didn't add up. This girl knew too much. Was she working with the enemy?

"I am an earth apparition. I can mold my body to look like a rock if I need to. It was through use of this guise that I was able to get near the base without being spotted."

Kurama wasn't buying it. It wasn't that it didn't make sense. He'd heard of this trick from other earth apparitions in his day. It took an incredibly talented one to do it, but it wasn't impossible. It was her eyes. There was something in them that he just didn't like. He thought it for the best to keep his own, on her.

They arrived at the base. Actually, they arrived at a large sandy pit where the base was _supposed _to be. There was nothing here! Kurama's eyes narrowed as he turned to face Demitri.

"And where is the army we were brought here to face? Is there a flaw in your information? Or does the fault lie in your _intentions_?" he asked accusingly. He put a hand over his shoulder, sliding his index and middle fingers around the stem of a rose.

"There they are!" Demitri pointed behind them. Yusuke and Kurama continued to stare down the suspected traitor in front of them. Yusuke hadn't doubted her until Kurama had spoken, but now, after he had _obviously_ detected something not right, and her leading them to this place, he was _waiting_ for a reason.

"_What _the-?"

Yusuke and Kurama's eyes shifted to Fubuki, who had turned when Demitri had signaled the arrival of their army. Her face showed both surprise and fear. They followed her line of vision to the empty sand pit, to find that it was no longer _empty_!

_Hundreds _of patches of sand were rising up into mounds, and they were taking shape! The mounds were turning into _demons_!

"What the hell _is_ this?" Kaisei was taking a few steps backwards as he watched. The creatures were not only forming, they were changing. They were no longer just piles of sand in the shape of a demon, they were turning solid. They were turning into soldiers of_ stone_!

"I don't know! But I don't like it!" Kuwabara yelled, joining Kaisei in the small retreat.

"Walking rocks? Now I've seen it all," Yusuke muttered. Looked like just another day to him. A _long_ day maybe, but another day. As he started to feel a familiar tingling in his fingers, something in front of him made him freeze. This was _not _going to be an average day!

The rock soldiers in the back were getting _larger_. They were at least _5 times_ the size of the ones in the front.

And they were_ still growing!_

"My golems. I do _hope_ they keep you entertained." The crew turned to see Demitri, or they _thought_ it was Demitri, anyway. Her appearance had changed entirely. The black kimono she'd been wearing wasn't there anymore. In it's place was some kind of bikini, made of what looked like clay! Clay gauntlets covered her forearms. Her hair had come out of the neat ponytail. Long strands of brown waves hung to the back of her knees. On her feet, there were boots, made of the same clay-like substance as the gauntlets, that came to mid-thigh. Her face had changed, too. It was no longer the face of a young girl who was trying to do her job. Her eyes showed nothing but malice, and they glowed with the demon energy she was releasing. She smirked at the detective team, and started to laugh at them.

Kurama had had enough. "ROSE _WHIP_!" The lash hit something, but it _wasn't _Demitri. His whip cut through a wall of stone that had shot up in front of her. When the rubble that was left finished falling, they saw that she had vanished!

"Show yourself, wench!" an angry fox demanded.

"I'd love to stay and watch my babies mangle you, but I have more important things to do. Have fun! And try not to die too quickly now! I'll be enjoying the show from a safe distance!"

They could hear her voice, but they couldn't see her. After that, her voice _and_ her energy were completely gone. The team's attention returned to the pit, where the creatures continued to form and grow. As the reality of what was happening sank in, hundreds of foes started making their way forward, closing the gap between the crew and their possible murderers...

**In Yeon's compound...**

The earth apparition appeared, still smiling. Her smile broadened even more when she looked at the orb Mitzu had created, where her comrades watched, as the Spirit World team was slowly backing away from her creations.

"Superb, Ditra. Now that they're occupied for a while, we can start the fun," Yeon said. "Charla, would you like to do the honors?"

Charla took the walkie-talkie Yeon offered her. As she smiled evilly, she spoke into the contraption. "Show time. Let the games begin!"

* * *

**Please review! I didn't get many last time around, hope that doesn't mean you guys are getting tired of this. I'm finally getting to the good part! Next chappie the real fun starts, and all Hell will break loose. If ya want me to write it faster, REVIEW:o )**


	7. Good Day for the Bad Guys

**Sniffle No reviews for the last one... I hope that doesn't mean you guys don't like it... :-(**

**I know it's been a while since I've updated this one, partly because it wasn't doing good in the reviews department, and the other part was, well, name it and it has happened lately... DRAMADRAMADRAMA! Anyway, I'm back now and should be updating regularly again...**

**If you don't know what Kaisei and Fubuki look like, go to my profile page and follow the link! In addition to the pics of Kai's daggers, there are some screen shots there of the characters from the Three Kings saga. **

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uuuuuh, anybody got any ideas?" Kuwabara asked, slowly backing away from the dirt-demons that were coming toward them. 

"I've got a couple," Kaisei responded. Kuwabara saw that he had both fists clenched, and his energy surrounded them.

"Yeah, I think I've got one, too." Kuwabara looked at Yusuke, and saw that his index finger was starting to glow.

Kuwabara looked around to see that Fubuki's fists were also clenched and starting to glow a purplish color. "Shall we?" she asked.

"We shall," responded everyone but Kuwabara. He was just about to protest, and tell Fubuki that this might get a little dangerous, but as he watched his 4 comrades dive into the mass of demons, he noticed that _she_ was the one leading the _boys_ in! Never mind that he guessed...

"Hey, Kuwabara! You comin'?" Yusuke's voice rang out from amidst the brawl.

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble, we could use some help!" Kurama seconded from another part of the now-flying rubble.

"Oh yeah!" Kuwabara said, snapping out of his daze. "Spirit Sword!" With that, he started to run in, then, stopped, staggered, and called to his team, "You guys just save some for me! I'll be there in a minute!"

"WHAT? Whattya mean in a minute? If you need to take a leak, stupid, this isn't the time!" Yusuke shouted.

"Dammit, Urameshi! The sword's just makin' me a little dizzy! That's all! It's been a while, ya know!"

No one noticed Fubuki's comment to her brother, who was fighting right by her side. "_This_ is what Koenma sent us to find?"

"WHAT? HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF TRAINING IN THE OFF SEASON?"

"OH SHUT UP! I'LL PROBABLY KILL WAY MORE ROCK DEMONS THAN YOU WILL!"

"NOT IF YOU DON'T GET OFF THE SIDELINES, DUMBASS!"

Kurama, meanwhile, was thinking to himself, _'Not again! Dear merciful Heavens, if they're going to do this, let them pick a better time!'_

"GRRRRR! HERE I COME AND YOU BETTER GET READY TO APOLIGIZE!"

Kuwabara lunged, and began swinging his sword at anything that moved. A relief to Kurama, who was starting to worry that he was going to have to pick up all the slack from one benched fighter and another who was too busy arguing with the first to worry about who _he_ was supposed to be fighting.

As the battle raged on, Kurama noticed that Kaisei and Fubuki weren't half bad. It was true, they weren't as talented as the former team, but they were holding their own.

Kuwabara, was still trying to get back in the swing of things. He wasn't doing much damage, but he was at least defending himself. That was good. One less thing to worry about.

Yusuke, although doing considerable damage, was obviously out of practice. He was fighting well enough, and it was plain to see that he hadn't lost any of his former strength, but his movements were jerky, and Kurama noticed that he was having a hard time keeping track of where all of his enemies were. Then, the final problem; he was hesitating far too much. He was straining so hard to follow their movements that he was failing to see all of the attacks coming at him, and, as a result, failing to block them, and missing opportunities to make offensive moves on his adversaries. If this kept up, he wasn't going to be nearly as effective as he was in his "glory days," or worse: he might not live to see another day...

**In Spirit World...**

"That traitor!" an infant prince exclaimed, pounding his fist on his desk, causing his plate of fried squid to jump.

"Despicable,sir. And she was right here under your nose the whole time, and you never even suspected...," Jorge added, earning a growl from the already ticked toddler.

"I know that already, you blue buffoon!"

"You know, Koenma, sir, all this name calling really isn't good for my self esteem. I think we should talk-"

"GRRR CAN IT! THIS ISN'T THE TIME!"

"But, sir, you're alwa-"

"Lord Koenma!" a red ogre exclaimed as he burst through the door, panting for breath. "You better take a look at the Human World, sir! It's awful!"

Koenma looked at the screen in front of him, where his team was fighting to survive. Was this worth changing the channel? "Define awful."

"I don't think words can do it justice, sir! You better look for yourself!"

Koenma sighed, and reached for his remote control. He decided he'd better take a quick look at Human World, then he could change back to the battle. Whatever was going on there couldn't be half as bad as the fix his detectives were in. But, his opinion about that changed as quick as the channels...

"Is that-?" he gasped out. Jorge's jaw dropped, and a gasp escaped him as well. After taking a look at that screen, gasps were the only form of sound they were capable of mustering...

"Yes, sir. Chapter Black. Someone is broadcasting it to the human public!"

"How far spread is this?" Koenma managed through his shock, hoping for one answer, yet fearing he would receive an entirely different one.

"It's on every channel the humans have, sir." was the solemn answer. One of the possible answers that Koenma had feared.

"You mean, everyone in Japan who has a television set is watching Chapter Black?" The young rulers face was contorted into a mixture of shock, panic, and sheer terror.

"No, sir. I mean _every_ human; in _every _country." Koenma sank deeper into his chair as he heard this, the shock causing his muscles to go lax. "They've pirated the airwaves everywhere. The _entire world_ is watching," the red ogre finished. He had also finished off any hope Koenma might have held for containing the incident.

"But...," Jorge tried to speak, but didn't get far. Then, the realization of what this meant kicked in, forcing him into one of his usual outbursts. "But if they all see Chapter Black, then they'll know about the existence of Spirit World! And worse! Demon World! There's going to be rioting in the streets! Religious fanatics! And that's just the start! It's going to be pandelirium!"

"Pande_mon_ium you ding-bat!" Koenma yelled. That was good anyway. Koenma had gathered his senses enough to lash out at him. Maybe that meant he was thinking clearly enough to devise a plan...

**In Yeon's Compound...**

"All is going according to plan, my dear." Charla draped herself off of one of Yeon's shoulders. "The show in Human World should have Spirit World busy enough. I doubt if they've even figured out that the demons are watching, too."

"They probably haven't," he agreed. Getting Chapter Black televised in Demon World had been so much simpler than it had been in this one. They didn't have to do much more than reach a few copies to the demons and tell them what it was. After that, they just waited for one of Yeon's girls to give them the signal to press play.

The humans were watching; the demons were watching; the Spirit Detectives were too busy to do anything about it. This had been a good day for the bad guys.

By the time they got around to doing anything, it was going to be too late. It was already too late, really. The secrets were already out. Now, all they had to do, was wait for the chaos to start...

* * *

**Sniffles Review... Pretty Please?**


	8. We Gotta Go!

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to see you guys are still with me! And that you like this! Sorry it took so long with this. There was a character I was planning to bring up in future parts of the story, but it was kind of hard considering he was, um, dead. I had to bring Kuronue back in _Return of the Bat_ before I could bring him up in this one, so, when he _does _get here, you know where to look to see how he pulled it off. I kinda had to stick with that story first anyway, with all the reviews it was getting, it was kinda hard to walk away from... **

**Anyway, it's almost finished now, so I can go back to my normal 3 or 4 story juggling act. (actually, I just updated it a few hours ago. I'm getting back to that 2 or 3 update a night thing. See why my name is "Whirlwind"?)**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kayko sat on her couch folding laundry. Her son was taking a nap in the next room. She was starting to wonder where his father was. He should have been home by now. She was just about to turn on the TV, when she heard footsteps on the stairs. 

_'Yusuke?'_

Whoever it was, they were running. What was going on? Just then, the door burst open, revealing, not Yusuke, but Shizuru. She was a wreck. She panted for breath and and darted across the room, toward the coat closet.

"Shizuru, what's wr-"

"No time! Get the kid! We've gotta go!"

"Go where?" Kayko said, panic evident in her voice.

"To Genkai's. We have to hurry!"

"What's goin-"

"I'll explain on the way! We don't have time to talk about it right now!" She had pulled the diaper bag off the hook on the inside of the door, and grabbed an empty suitcase from the floor. She ran to the couch and started shoving things in. "Get what he needs. We may be there for a few days. Pack as much as you can carry, but be quick!"

Kayko nodded nervously. She had no idea what was going on, but it took a lot to get Shizuru worked up. Whatever was happening, it was an emergency. She ran to her own closet and yanked out a few duffel bags, then headed to the kitchen, filling one full of all the baby snacks her son would need. It was a long way to Genkai's. When that was done, she ran to the nursery, and filled a second bag full of baby clothes, diapers, blankets and other baby necessities. She looked through the open door and saw Shizuru going back to the stairs carrying the suitcase in one hand and the car-seat in the other.

She picked up her son, who fussed a little from being woke up, but otherwise gave her little trouble. She bent at the knees, squatting to get her hands on the straps of the bags. She pulled the straps over her shoulder and made her way down the stairs, not even bothering to lock the door.

When she got to the street, she saw Shizuru coming at her. The back door of her car was open, showing the car-seat that was already buckled in. Shizuru grabbed the bags from Kayko's shoulder and ran to the other side, tossing them in while Kayko strapped the boy in his seat.

Kayko finished up and got in the passenger side. Before she even had time to grip her belt, Shizuru peeled out, leaving a cloud of blue smoke and a couple skid marks behind them.

She was confused, and scared. Did this have something to do with why Yusuke hadn't come home? Had he got mixed up in another case? Or worse: had something already happened to him? She glanced in the rear-view and looked at her son. He was a carbon copy of his father. She felt near tears.

_'Yusuke...'_

**At the diner...**

Kaitou felt something bad was about to happen. It was getting worse by the second; like a ball of lead was in his stomach, and it was getting heavier. The TV mounted in the corner flickered. After a few more flickers, the news program they were watching was replaced with a scene right out of a horror movie. People were being dragged into some sort of execution. A group execution. Kaitou noticed that the men leading them were wearing soldiers' uniforms. Then the red band on the sleeve caught his eye; a Nazi emblem. And the blood, and the screams, the looks of terror; these were not actors. It was Chapter Black! It was too late!

The people in the diner murmured to each other about that sick movie, and what it was doing on in the middle of the news. One tried to change the channel, but it was on every one of them. One lady ran to the bathroom after seeing one exceedingly graphic scene.

Kaitou slammed his money down and bolted for the door; not that the waitress had noticed. They were entranced with what was on the screen.

_'I've got to get out of here, before things get too crazy! But where? Genkai! I have to get to Genkai!'_

He ran down the street. He had parked his car in a public lot. He had to get to it before people figured out what was going on. Before they went into hysterics and the freeway became an impassable barricade of burning cars and twisted metal.

He saw a group of people gathered outside an electronics store window, watching the TVs though the glass. Among them was an unmistakable patch of lavender hair.

"Yana,": Kaitou called.

Yanagisawa turned, and so did the blond beside him. Yana and Kido rushed over to Kaitou.

"Did you see what's-"

"Let's go! Now!" Kaitou demanded, cutting Yana off mid-sentence. The three ran to his car. On the way, they saw the first of what they expected to be a long string of accidents. One of the people who had been watching the TVs through the windows had jumped in his car and pulled out in a panic, right in the way of an oncoming car. He was T-boned in the driver's side. Kaitou and the others hoped he was alright, but they didn't have time to go and check. If they didn't get out of here soon, they wouldn't get out at all.

**The skies of Demon World...**

Botan squinted against the harsh wind in her face. This may have been the fastest she had ever flown her oar. She had to get to Yusuke and the team. Koenma had given her a special stone, that would open up a portal to Spirit World wherever it was broken. These things were extremely rare, and they only used them in the worst of situations.

This _definitely_ qualified.

She was told to get the team out of that battle, and back to the office. Koenma had figured out what this was. A distraction, and possibly, a _deathtrap_. He needed his detectives on Earth, and he needed them there _yesterday_!

She hoped she would get to them in time...

* * *

**Reviews! Pwetty pwease? With a chewwy on top? Kurama wants reviews, too...**


End file.
